Fantasy
by Vanidades
Summary: What does it feels like to live in a lie? Will Suichi be able to make up with Yuki? Or will he decide to move on? The end has arrived! R&R! Dedicated to a very special person in my life: The High Lady Yuna.
1. A Beautiful Lie

_Whoa, people it's been a long time since I -BlooDy-MaY- last wrote something for FF… I'm really sorry for leaving **'Votum' **and **'True Feelings' **on hold but I think that's all I can do about those two projects since I don't think I can come up with something for those two… So I guess that's how's it gonna be… at least until I can get some ideas from someone that can help me and share some inspiration with me… _

_Anyways… This new project is supposed to be 3 chapters long and I got the idea from something that happened and has marked my life horribly… I want you all to take a close look at this project and give me your opinion, because these are my feelings and my confessions. This is how I truly feel and how I think that someone who was very dear, someone that I **STILL** treasure more than anything and cherish with all my heart, feels or felt… _

_This one project (as many others) is dedicated to a very special person for me… You know who you are and wherever you are… my heart is still with you, just that you know I'll always be there for you as you were for me._

_So this is going to be my first chapter of **'Fantasy'**, hope you all enjoy it and well… remember to leave a little opinion in your review people_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sources of inspiration for 'A Beautiful Lie': My life!**_

_**Main Theme of 'A Beautiful Lie': 'Le Trésor Interdit' song from the Chrono Cross OST.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter I: '_A Beautiful Lie'_**

.: Shuichi's POV :.

Everything's blurry, I can't see that well… Maybe it's because of the whole crying… Yeah, maybe it's because of that, I mean, it's the only thing that could have made me see this blurry, I've been crying non-stop since a couple of days ago… The day I found out that all I was living was a lie.

Just a lie… but such a beautiful lie that was… He… It was all because of him… He made me feel so safe, so loved, he made me feel as if everything was perfect, but I rather had wished I've never met him that night so many months ago. If I knew this was gonna happen to me, I'd rather would've failed on my singing career than depending on his 'love' for inspiration.

Everyone was right… He was a cold hearted bastard, and I was so damn blind I couldn't see through him, I couldn't see how much of a fake he was… and now it hurts so much.

I'm all alone, surrounded by loneliness, no one standing besides me, no warmth by my side, no arms to make me feel whole again, no voice to whisper at my ear, no one I can cling to… My only company… the air, and this pillow that I've grown so attached to because it's the only thing I've shared my tears and screams for these couple of days.

It's funny though, how I should go out everyday and fake a smile and laugh every now and then so that no one notices what I'm going through… But dammit it hurts to be living in a lie, because they make you believe all kind of things… they make you feel things you've never felt before and just when things start taking a new path they stab you in the back.

It's night already… and he called telling me we needed to talk… what does he want now? There is nothing more to say, everything's been said and done… He was the one that wanted things to go this way. I hang up, he told me he would be calling late at night… he sounded so bad… but maybe that's just me, I mean… he couldn't be feeling THAT bad after all he did!

After fifteen minutes he calls… I pick up the phone, _"Yeah?", _that's all the answer I give him as a greeting, I want to hang up so much… but I can't… As much as I hate to admit it I like to hear his voice and know that he's doing fine, after all… I loved him, right? Loved him? How can I say that when I feel the way I do? When I hate to love him? And just when I start to forget everything about him I start to remember of how good he made me feel while we were together… The times we spent together, that I'm sure that even though he lied to me about some details, he was being happy with me and I made him forget everything that was tormenting him.

He stays silent… but still I can hear his breathing against the speaker, I open my mouth to say a word that every time I pronounce sends shivers down my spine… _"Yuki?", _he remains quiet; what's wrong? Did something happened to him? I take a deep breath and take those thoughts out of my mind ready to ask once again, _"Yuki? Is everything ok?"_ Just as I end up asking I hear his trembling voice coming from the other end, he sounds so weird… He sounds just like the time he broke up and cried for the first time in front of me, he sounds like an abandoned child struggling to survive in the outside world, _"Are you crying?" _I ask as I hear a deep breath by his end and finally he speaks again, he's being rude, but in a cute way so I smile to myself remembering old times, suddenly my smile vanishes… it hurts to be thinking so much about old times that are never coming back.

He asks me something and I just froze… I don't know what to answer him, I stay quiet for a while, this time is me who doesn't know what to say; after hearing his voice calling my name for a few times I snap out of my daze as a sad smile makes it way to my lips and I answer, _"If that's the last thing I can do for you… then sure."_ I hear him sigh and I roll my eyes with the same sad smile on my face, he'll never change, he'll never say things completely, he'll always hide something and get away with it, so I just say good-bye and hang up the phone and turn it off, I don't want to talk with anyone else for what's left of this day.

I move on to my bed and cry, holding on to something invisible with an invincible feeling of pain taking over me as an acidic taste runs up and down my throat, because of all the nervousness, insomnia, crying and ups and downs, I've not been feeling that well; so I ran up to the bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach, or… what reminded of my stomach since nothing came out, just the gastric acid that were starting to find their way out since I haven't had a bite for the last 2 days.

I stand up to wash my face, dark circles around my eyes and sweat all over my body, as a wave of pain makes me fall to the floor. The pain was so intense that I could barely stand up; I made my way to the shower and turn it on, cold water hitting my face, as memories of him start popping up once again making warm tears fall from my eyes as I lean my head on the wall and I try to clutch to something, anything I can get a hold of as everything starts spinning around.

I get a hold of myself and turn off the shower, dry myself, get on my robe and get out of the bathroom to fall at my bed, everything's pitch black and I'm hoping he could be there to make everything look a little brighter, but he isn't here anymore and he isn't gonna be in the near future. Not that I haven't forgive him but… there are scars that need to be healed.

There's nothing much I can do from now on besides lie on my bed, cry and be all alone, until these scars get healed, but the problem is… that they'll stay here forever, on my mind and in my heart to remind me of all I have gone through and to remind me of my first and only love.

So… once again I cry, hoping that this turns out to be just one of many other obstacles _we_ have to surpass and hoping, more than anything, that this thick fog clears up so that _we_ can be together… Together again and this time for sure, without lies, without complaints, not minding what other people think of us, just minding that the two of us love each other and that no one can come between us.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well… that's it people, I've completed the first chapter of **'Fantasy'. **So much for that, right? I hope you can forgive me if you found it too cheesy but it's just that Shuichi's role well… it wasn't me! LOL If you understand that… Argh! Sorry for the confusion but I'm really sure that there's **ONE** person who understands what this means, if **YOU** are reading, that is!_

_OK! Next chapter is **Yuki's POV**… in other words **MY** point of view about this situation! BTW! I'm sorry if this chapter was too short… please expect that from the other two and my other projects too, since I'm little by little going to quit writing here or any other place. Hope you can understand that and if you don't I'll explain it without a problem ok? Here's the thing: **I'M QUITTING! I DON'T WANT TO KEEP ON WRITING ANYMORE! **There you have it. I'm not sure if I'll be able to complete my other two projects but I'm sure that I'll finish this one in some kinda time._

_See you around and wish me luck. If you think I shouldn't quit writing this crap… leave a message at your review although I doubt there'll be many, and I doubt that I'll find the one reviewer I want to hear from, but anyways… Take care people!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Special Thanks Pt. 1**_

_**Thanks to:**_

**_Bakazaruaddict- Thanks for always being there to review in each one of my stories, for making me laugh with some of your random reviews and for making me feel like a friend and sharing some of your problems with you. I'll always be here to lend a hand, so any problems just pm or email me, ok? And hope that you solved that lil issue you had! Love ya lots friend!_**

**_Lackofname (LON)- Wow man! Do I miss our random chats about Naruto and Gravitation you retarded Canadian-girl! I hope you get to finish that 'Anbu's Mask' project because you really know how to make me laugh with those crazy occurrences of yours! Tell your bro I hope he's doing fine! Love ya lots and you deserve the best of this world girl!_**

**_SamuraiDemonZero- Although you're just a Gaian friend… I would like to let you know that you made a difference in my world! You marked my existence and made me understand that there are still people who care about each other out there. Thanks for the random pm conversations and for your advices! I really DO LOVE YOU BOY! (as a friend) Thank you once again!_**

_**That'll be all… Next thanks got to some other SPECIAL people but I'll write them on my next chapter… See you people! Take care!**_


	2. My One and Only

Hey there! The project is coming fine, I haven't had one problem with it yet… yet! So here's my second chapter. I would like to thank each and every reviewer because of them is that I've made it so long and well, this has come to an end… at least until I can come out of this little depression and smile to the world once again!

_This chapter is based on my POV of the issue that brought this project to life, any suggestions for the last chapter are appreciated! _

_And now… let the second chapter be read!_

* * *

_**Sources of inspiration for 'My One and Only': My life! And 'The Kill' performed by '30 Seconds to Mars'**_

_**Main Theme for 'My One and Only': 'Be My Last' performed by Utada Hikaru.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter II: 'My One and Only'**

.:: Yuki's POV ::.

The room feels so empty and cold, or maybe, thinking it through, it's because as much as I hate to admit it I'm starting to miss him and his things; his crazy ocurrences, his laughter and crying, his begging... all of him. I miss him... I never thought I would feel this way.

I always liked to believe in Cupids and those stupidities, but only for my work... not for my life. I always tend to get into relationships that would consist only of physical attraction or pleasure, but never in something that held feelings such as love.

With him it all started as a physical attraction, just another 'one' in one of the many chapters of my life if you would call it that way, it was just an ordinary day with the same sunset as always, not too bright. I used to live in my own movie, a story that I created so that I would never risk my heart. I never used to believe in true love, neither in eternal love or any silly thing of that magnitude, but in just the blink of an eye he took me to meet the deepest waters I've ever seen as he, with each second, drowned me in an ocean of undying love and trust; along with that I realized that the sky was higher than ever every time I was with him; he awakened the lost hope that was sleeping inside of my soul; he made me realize that the horizon is nothing more than a limit you put into your mind, because after that are many places that are left being undiscovered... and he woke up my soul in full color by the bare touch of his skin.

But now... I'm fading again, all of my dreams shattered, I've waited long enough for this oportunity and now I've destroyed it, now I have nowhere to go, and to wait for him to come here crying would be meaningless... He's not the one to blame, everything that happened here was because of me... and now I'm the one who has to apologize, even if I don't know where to start... I guess I'll just have to speak my mind aloud.

Apologize? Have I ever done that? What is it to apologize? Is it to beg for forgiveness like a lap-dog? Or is it to say that you're sorry when you're truly feeling it? To speak your heart aloud without minding if the other person understands or not? To explain everything and not asking to forget but only to forgive? I wish... I wish to be forgiven...

As I was thinking about what I should say, I pick up the phone as a slight trembling sensation takes over me. I look for his number at my directory and dial it... It rings... and then it rings again... and again until he picks up... He's being crying, I can tell that by just listening to his voice, his voice is low pitched and sad, this is not the brat that I once knew, and he has cried lots of time in front of me, but I've never heard him this down, not even when I left for NY and left him behind.

I open my mouth to talk, nothing will come out, I sigh, _"I guess I'll call you at late night, I'm kinda busy right now. Can I?" _I ask as he just answers with a 'whatever' and I just laugh to myself, he's trying to be rude some how, but it doesn't fit him so I just smile and say, _"OK, because we need to talk." _And with that I hang up the phone.

I move to the living room, it looks gloomy so I just try to rush into the kitchen. I open the fridge look for a can of beer and lit up a cigarette, moving then to the balcony of my apartment to watch as every light in Tokyo begin to lit up, seriously... I've never been on any balcony since the first night I spent with him when he got back from his first concert at Zepp Tokyo; I feel so weak without him that I feel like crying; tears start to well up in my eyes and I just wash them away and continue to keep looking out to Tokyo, cars passing by... people I'll never meet keep walking down the street, wind blowing at my face. I decide to look up to see the stars and only find out that they no longer hold the shine they used to every time I was with him.

I get inside of the apartment after a few minutes of loneliness... Loneliness... Is this what loneliness feels like? If it is then I, the one that claimed to live his life in whole loneliness has never felt what true loneliness is, then. It feels as if you're not noticed anymore, as if the only thing that was important in your whole world has gone away and has taken your life with all... but he indeed took it... because he was my reason of living... he was the only thing that kept me whole and now that he's gone... what am I going to do?

Tears slid down my face for the second time in a long period of time, as I take the phone in my hands and redial his number again, this time he picks it up quickly and answers coldly, I stay quiet since I never expected him to answer like that, I guess that he took the title of the 'Cold King' with him this time. He says my name after a while of the silent therapy, I stay quiet again and let out a sob, hearing this he asks me something, a question that I will not answer with the truth so I decide to speak, _"Of course not you damn brat! I was just taking my time to think it through since I forgot what was the thing I had to ask you..." _Liar! Another lie I say... If I could just tell him what I really feel, why is that the hardest thing to say is the most important thing and it's always left unsaid?

_"Shuichi..."_ I say as he remains quiet, I take that as a 'I'm listening' so I just go ahead and ask my question, _"I need to see you for one last time... I need to speak to you one on one and tell you everything I feel... After that, if you want me to, as much as I won't like that to happen, I'll disappear from your life, you won't hear a word from me... I'll just disappear if it's for your good."_ He seems to agree to that so I just sigh and feel worse, _"SHUICHI!" _I feel the urge to tell him something I've never told him but then I remain silent and come up with something, _"See you in a while..."_ with that said he says good-bye and hangs up his phone.

I colapse into my cold bed, staring at the ceiling as a single tear slides down my cheek and I decide to sit up and get a shirt and my coat, I'm going out... I'm going out to for the first time in my life talk with the truth and let him know how I feel and to let him know that he is... that he is my one and only.

* * *

_That's the end of the second chapter for ya all! Sorry if you found it too OOC and too short but like I told on the first one I no longer have the inspiration to do them a little longer. If you were accostumed to my LONG never ending chapters that is!_

_Now it's the finale! Time for me to end this crap. Any suggestions?! Do you think Shuichi should forgive Yuki? Or should they stay away from each other? Stay tuned and wait for the next update that will be anytime soon! I'll make sure to update it by next week! Thanks to all of the reviewers and wish you all the best here and anywhere else! _

* * *

_**Special Thanks Pt.2:**_

**_The Scarlet Rose- Woman you rock! You know that I'll always be your mad and random girl reviewer and you are always gonna be my favorite meanie authoress! Thanks for thinking of me as your mad reviewer and for always making me feel bad whenever I read your mean story 'Blood Red Memories' o.O Anyways I'll still review your stories so don't worry... you ain't gonna be missing too much of me:P Take care and love you lots!_**

**_Loveless19- MAN DO I LOVE YOU GIRL!!! Thank you for always being there even though we didn't knew ourselves since much time you proved to be a true friend and were always there for me whenever I needed your advice! Thanks for being such a friend and I wish you the best in your life! Thank you for everything and love ya lots!_**

**_Deji-chan4444- Deji... what can I say to you, besides a GREAT THANK YOU! You were the first one to inspire me to get here and the first reviewer I ever had! The first FF friend and the one I shared some of my problems with! You were such a lil sis, and for that I would like to thank you! Thank you for being there everytime I needed to talk with someone! Take care and love ya lots!_**


	3. Farewell

_And we've made it this far! This is the last chapter of **'Fantasy'**, this one will be made in a third person POV so there's no more confusion here! YAY! _

_I would like to take this time and say to all of you that if you have someone who you cherish and love with all your heart, always let him/her know how you feel, it doesn't matter how that person will react, what matters is that you said it Today and you were not late. Another thing I would like to tell you all is to always talk with the truth to the person you love the most, because sooner or later things will get discovered no matter how much you try to hide them and if you've already lied to that person ask him/her to forgive you but don't expect him/her to forget, because to forget he/she first must forgive and then maybe just maybe he/she'll learn how to forget, sometimes it'll take him/her days sometimes it'll take him/her a lot of time, and sometime he/she'll just forgive but he/she'll decide to never go back to a certain point so we have to understand that._

_As for the disclaimer I didn't made on any of the two chapters: **I -BlooDy-MaY- do NOT own Gravitation or any of it's character TT Not now, not in a million years as much as I would want to!**_

_Anyways! Time for me to stop typing so many crap and start typing the damn chapter! Here goes!_

**

* * *

**

_**Sources of inspiration for 'Farewell': My life!; 'Enigma' by Trapt and 'Your Embrace' by Shakira.**_

_**Main Theme for 'Farewell': 'Glaring Dream Piano Version' performed by Kotani Kinya.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter III: 'Farewell'**

It was already midnight and Shuichi was still not getting a bit of sleep, he turned around and around in his back, looking for a comfortable position in which he could get at least a minute of sleep, and just then the bell was heard.

_'Who could it be?'_ Shuichi asked to himself as he still lied on his bed, this time curled up in a ball, as the bell rang once again. _'I don't want to get up...'_ he said to himself as the bell rang once again, "Damn it! I hope it isn't Hiro..." Shuichi mourned and cursed under his breath as he stood up and put his slippers on and scratched his head, moving through the hall way as the bell rang once again making his head want to crack down thanks to a head ache that was working its way on Shuichi, "Stop ringing the damn bell, I'm coming already! I'm gonna kill you once I get there! Why in the heavens name should you be ringing the bell so much--" Shuichi was cut off as he opened the door to find a pair of golden eyes staring back at him with endless sadness, "... Yuki? ..." the pink haired boy whispered as he felt a couple of strong and warm arms surrounding his body, capturing his fragile frame in a embrace and never wanting to let go.

Shuichi's eyes widened as tears welled up as he was still in shock, _'W-What is this? ... What is he doing here? ... And this feeling... Yuki!', _he thought as he shook his head and broke the embrace. "What are you doing here? I thought that we were gonna talk tomorrow." Shuichi said with a slight frown looking at the blonde.

"I decided to come this night... And talk to you." Yuki said while looking away from the purple eyes of Bad Luck's lead singer, looking for a way to not fall into their innocence, "Can we talk?" the blonde asked while looking inside of the apartment that Shuichi had moved into, it was empty, nothing like what he used to have his room like.

"Come on in..." Shuichi said as Yuki bowed and entered the apartment, "Give me a minute, I'm gonna look for my robe." he said disappearing into the darkness of the hallway, leaving Yuki alone for a while.

_'I can't believe that he's living here... This place look so gloomy and empty... This is nothing like him...' _Yuki thought as he looked around the living room and turned around at the minute he heard Shuichi's footsteps, "This place is so empty..." Yuki mourned as Shuichi just looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Is that what you came here to tell me? If that's all you can leave, you know where the door is, right?" Shuichi asked as Yuki shook his head and took out a cigarette and a liter, "No smoking here... This isn't your house, if you want to go to the balcony, but while you're inside of MY house, you stick to MY rules." Shuichi said as he sat on the cold floor and leaned his back to the wall, watching with amusement as Yuki rolled his eyes and took the cigarette and the liter to the place they were in before. "So... you wanted to talk about something?" Shuichi asked coldly while closing his eyes and leaning his head to the wall as if nothing was happening. _'Hmph... Karma's a bitch, right Yuki? How does it feel to be treated the same way you used to treat me? Who's the brat now?' _Shuichi asked to himself as he opened his eyes to watch Yuki sitting besides him and sadly looking at his liter.

"Karma's a bitch... You knew that Shuichi?" Yuki asked as Shuichi quirked a brow.

"What are you talking about?" the pink haired boy asked as he moved his head slightly to have a better look at Yuki's expressions.

"I... I used to destroy the lives of many... Women... Men... and two of them were precious to me..." the blonde said as Shuichi's eyebrow twitched and his head fell to one of his side giving him a 'clueless' expression.

"Ok Tatsuha, game over... Where's your brother? You replaced Yuki once again. Thought I wouldn't notice it? Well you're wrong. Now spit it, where's Yuki and what have you done with him?" Shuichi said as Yuki looked at him oddly and punched the top of his head. "Ok... That IS Yuki..."

"As I was saying... Two of them were precious to me..."

"And? How is this chat related to us? Don't tell me that this was just an excuse to see me..." Shuichi said as Yuki sighed.

"Would you let me finish? Don't try to humor me or yourself pretending to be all happy-go-lucky when you don't feel like it." Yuki said as Shuichi's eyes filled with sadness. "See? Now would you let me finish so that I can leave you alone?" the blonde asked as Shuichi's eyes widened, "Yes, I know you want me to go so please listen and then you can do anything you want to do, but first let me talk you with the truth," at this Shuichi nodded and stood silent,

"One of them... I used to adore him like my big brother... The other one was my best friend, my confident, and I, being the man I am, just destroyed his life and his happiness without noticing that with that I would destroy myself..." Yuki said as Shuichi cocked his head to one side.

"And that friend... that confident... it was--" Yuki was about to finish when Shuichi burst in tears and heart-breaking sobs burying his face on his hands.

"I think I know who he is... All of this time you've been lying to me! Just disappear from my life Yuki! Go get what you want and forget about me!" Shuichi yelled as Yuki's eyes widened.

"What the hell is wrong with you Shuichi!?" Yuki asked to the boy as he just tried to evade every word by covering his ears. "Shuichi! Listen to me!" Yuki said as he got in front of Shuichi and took his hands making Shuichi's tearful eyes meet golden ones. "Shuichi! What's wrong?" he asked as Shuichi kept on crying and sobbing.

"Why are you saying this kind of things to me!? You've always like to mess up with me don't you? Why must you make me suffer?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just... Disappear! Get out of my life!" Shuichi yelled as Yuki's eyes widened. "Just... get out..." Shuichi said between sobs as Yuki looked back at him and nodded.

"I just wanted to ask for your forgiveness..." Yuki said closing his eyes and standing up as Shuichi continued crying, "I just wanted to be forgiven... because... because I noticed that you were the best thing that has ever happened to me..." as he was saying this he started to walk away and Shuichi's eyes widened, "Anyways... I was glad I could see you one last time before going... and I'm glad you decided this, it's time for me to stop being selfish." Yuki said turning around and smiling at Shuichi, "Take care, ok? That's all I'm gonna ask, and from this day on... Be happy." The blonde said smiling as Shuichi stood up.

"So... you were talking about me the whole time?" Shuichi asked as Yuki just smiled and turned around to grab the door knob, "... Yuki..." Shuichi whispered as he took a step forward, "I... I'm sorry..." Shuichi said as Yuki sighed and opened the door, "I think I can forgive... but not forget... That's all I can say," the pink haired boy said as Yuki turned around and smiled to him, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"That's all I ever asked for... Forgiveness... Thank you... Shuichi." And with that he was gone, he closed the door and never returned.

At the exact moment he closed the door Shuichi lost a part of him, and he knew that he would never be the same person he used to be... with three words left unsaid, three words that could change the meaning of everything, the outcome of things... the three most powerful words were left unsaid.

As for Yuki... he just walked away, making his way to the park where he met Shuichi, hoping that a piece of paper would fly it's way to him, he could catch it and look into those amethyst eyes that made he's ice-cold heart melt away, and he could embrace that fragile body as if there was no tomorrow, because he knew that words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel, he didn't believe in words, he believed in actions, and because of his actions he had lost someone precious, he wanted to make it right... but now it was too late, now it was the end...

**

* * *

**

_Well **r**eaders, this is the end of **'Fantasy'**, I really wish that you all liked it becaus**e** I really gave my all while writting it, I would like to thank everyone who read it and re**v**iewed, those reviews were the ones that made me keep on going with **i**t. For all of you who liked it a big THANK YOU! And now I must ask if you want m**e** to do an Epilogue, I really think that one may come handy to kno**w** what's awaiting for our two lovebirds. I leave the choice in your hands (I really think I left an open ending LOL, it wasn't on purpose though, but I didn't know how else to end it --"._

_Well my friends... and readers... and reviewers... This maybe a farewell! At least until I feel good enough to write once again or until I get my own pc and wireless internet because this has become a pain... waiting a week to update! TT It's depressing! Anyways... CIAO! BUH-BYE! SAYONARA! ADIOS! ADIEU! SO LONG! FAREWELL!!!_

_XOXOXOXO for all of you!_

**

* * *

**

_**Special Thanks to:**_

**_KIRST: You godamn-moggle-like-huggable-creature and randomnest friend ever, there are no words to explain how much I love you! You're one of the bestest things that have ever happened to me! Don't never ever change! Keep on talking the high pitched way you do and making fun of everything! With you life seems a whole lot different, you give things a shine that no one else can do (besides Cath), and your dog is huggable!!! huggles Remember that the plan for world domination is still on! Just wait until I get my laptop ok? Then you can scold me for leaving you alone for all this time! ... ... ... I MISS YOUR SCOLDINGS YOU DAMN RANDOM FRIEND!!! I LOVE YA LOTS!_**

**_-ThE-gEnIuS-hIkArI- A.K.A: Lady Paine or Hikari-kun: You retard! I would like to say that you give me the strenght I needed to face my problems, you're one of the best friends I ever had and the best sista ever! (along with Deji and Julin! Both of you: I love ya lots!!!) Thanks for always being there for me and inspiring me with your advice and your random things! I wish you the best of all worlds and remember that anytime you need an advice or just some crazy-almost-nut-and-nonsensing (is that a word?)-thing you can always ask for it! I'll look for a way to give it to ya:-P And btw... I'll kill your cellphone when I get the chance to do so! The damn thing! It doesn't get my calls T-T Anyways... LUV YA ALWAYS!!! Take care and have fun with Kirst for me, ok?_**

**_Deji-chan4444: THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!!! You're the bestest little sister and thank you, thank you, thank you for always being there! I don't have words to express how grateful I should be to you, so please, accept this simple THANK YOU... Love ya lots sis!_**

**_High Lady Yuna A.K.A: JulinX: What can I say to you? Besides that you really are the best of this world. You're the best friend, the best listener, the best source of inspiration, the best counselor, the best of ALL THINGS! And for that I would like to thank you. I know that lately we haven't been on contact that much but here I would like to tell you that my heart, soul and mind are still with you no matter what and that you'll always have a friend here, and that you know. I don't know what someone told you, but it seems to not be the same thing he told me that he said... and for that I excuse myself and ask for your forgiveness, it hurts to not be able to talk with my best friend ever anymore. TT I would like to ask you to take care and be happy, ok? We'll be talking soon (I hope), I LOVE YOU!! _**


	4. Epilogue

_Well... Many people requested an Epilogue so here you have it people, the final chapter for **'Fantasy'.**_

_I wanna thank a lot of people who encouraged me with their reviews and the others that were always there for me and offered their friendship and had a lot of patience with me!_

_Anyhoo... This is the Epilogue so I hope you all like it._

_Question: Are Shu and Yuki going to be together again?_

_Answer: READ!! And please do not forget to leave your review!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or its characters! Maki Murakami does... as for the lyrics, they're owned by Amy Lee!_ **

* * *

**Epilogue**

_'It's been quite a while now...' _Yuki thought as he passed through a park that he knew pretty well, '_The last time I got here was three years ago...',_ as he thought this he made his way throught the walkway, cold wind strinking his pale face.

With a smile on his face ge continued to walk by the park and sat down at one of its benches, looking at the dark sky above him and remembering the night in which he met Shuichi.

Flashes of that night stricking him with the force of a thousand pricks falling all over his head; **_the paper that hit his chest, the lyrics written on it, the handwriting, later on, the shadow standing in front of him and the most painful memory, but the one thing that no matter how much he tried to forget he couldn't: those big purple orbs filled with immense innocence._**

_**

* * *

**_

"Thanks everyone!!!" Shuichi yelled as he got off the van and waved good bye to his band mates and his manager.

"Shuichi are you sure you want to stay here?" asked the red-haired guitarrist of Bad Luck as Shuichi nodded and gave him his goofy grin. "If you say so... Just be careful... It's already late at night."

"Yeah, yeah Hiro... I got you... Just stop worrying so much about me, I'll be fine." Shuichi said with an even wider smile to his best pal.

"Shu... I know you still haven't moved on... So don't try doing anything crazy tonight... Let fate take care of it, you're too close to his house, maybe you want to drop by another place and clean up your thoughts," Hiro said with concern pouring out of his voice.

_'Let fate take care of it...'_ those words echoed on Shuichi's head, and for once hit him hard. "You know what... For once in my life I think I'm gonna follow your advice, Hiro!" the pink haird boy said with a grin and started to walk away slowly and waving good-bye, "Thanks!!!"

At this Hiro smiled and got inside of the van, sighing and watching as his best friend walked away.

* * *

Yuki took out one of his cigarettes and lit it up, inhaling and later on letting out all the smoke out of his lounges; he had already done what he came here to do: remember.

He started to walk as the cold wind stroke against his face and he closed his eyes for a minute, letting the wind play with his coat and entangle his blonde hair, and just then his ears catched up with a voice that made him soar to the highest of skies:

_**Come to bed don't make me sleep alone**_

_**Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show**_

_**Never wanted it to be so cold**_

_**Just didn't drink enough to say you love me**_

Yuki's eyes snapped open at that minute, '_That voice!'_ he thought as he spoted a certain pink haired person sitting under the shadow of a tree and singing his heart out:

_**Darling, I forgive you after all...**_

_**Anything is better than to be alone**_

_**And in the end I guess I'll have to fall**_

_**Always find myself among the ashes**_

'That should do it!' Shuichi said talking to himself as he wrote the words down in a piece of paperand started to think of some other lines for the song, when a gust of wind blew his paper away.

As Shuichi got up Yuki was walking towards him as if he was under some kind of spell, walking numbly as a piece of paper came to stop at his chest, he took the paper, read it, the handwritting was indeed Shuichi's, and the lyrics... everuthing was his.

An out of breath Shuichi stopped at his front and without looking he spoke, "Would you mind handing that piece of paper to me, sir?" Shuichi said as he rested his hands on his knees while looking for some air, "I'm sorry but you see... as I was writing a gust of wind took the paper away.: The boy said as Yuki just smirked and handed the paper to him.

"Thank you very much sir! I really appreciate it!" Shuichi said standing up straight and taking the paper, "I really don't know how to repay for your kindness sir..." Shuichi continued as Yuki turned around and continued walking.

"how about getting some kind of new cheerful spirit?" the blonde replied as Shuichi quirked a brow and looked at him walk away.

"Huh?" Shichi just stood there for a second, and decided to run after the man as he yelled, "What do you mean? Do you know who I am, sir? Why did you say 'Some kind of _new_ cheerful spirit'? I've always been like this... and you're just being rude!" Shuichi yelled as the man stopped walking.

"You're hurting my feelings Mr. Shindou... You're lyrics are still sucking bas as they were three years and some months ago... and they're getting even more depressing with each album you release... still crying over your lover's loss? You still have zero talent..." The blonde replied.

Shuichi's eyes widened as he took some steps towards the blonde man that was standing right in front of him, each step making his heart beat faster and faster, sending him shivers down his spine, each step led him to one of the twist of fate. "You... I've seen you somewhere before..."

"Hmph... Many people have seen me before."

"NO! I mean... I... I remember that voice from somewhere... That hair... And that nicotine-mixed-with-cologne scent..." Shuichi said as he heard a chuckle coming from the other man as a reaction. "You are..."

"I am hard to forget, right? Even though I disappeared for three years, it seems you can't find a way to forgive the horrible way I used to treat you," Yuki said as he never turned back, not daring to look at Shuichi, "I am the man who brought a lot of misfortune to your life, who prived youof your happiness and still you're still looking for me." Yuki said letting his bangs cover his eyes and hide every feeling that Shuichi was capable of reading on them.

"Yuki? ... Is that... Is that really you?" Shuichi asked reaching for his hand and touching the warm hand of his former lover, feeling as both of them gave rebirth to the feelings that had to be burried alive three years ago. "It is you Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed as tears reached his eyes, "After all these years I've finally found you... YUKI!!" Shuichi said with a smile as Yuki let go of his hold at the singer's hand. "Yuki?"

"Shuichi... you don't know how much your memories have haunted me... Everytime I used to remember you... this overwhelming pain would take over my body and my heart, making me break down because I could never forgive myself for all that I did to you... So I guess that is time for you to move on... You promised me that you were gonna be happy, but look at you... you're half the man you used to be, even though it's been three years you haven't moved on yet-" the blonde paused as he felt a strong grip holding his body and his eyes widened.

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled as tears ran down his face, "I don't care what you think... You may think you've detroyed my life and taken away all of my dreams and all those things, but I, Shuichi Shindou, can assure you that you're far from wrong! I haven't moved on not because I can't... but because I don't want to! I don't wanna move on without you... I know you wanted me to be happy... But you just didn't understand that my happiness is along with you... And at the same moment you got out through that door... it went with you, Yuki! Everything disappeared the day I had no news about you! My dreams shattered, my world fell... everything..." Shuichi said between sobs as Yuki broke up the embrace and turned around, "Yuki... I... I'm so sorry!" he said as Yuki cupped his chin in one of his hands, "I'm... I'm so sorry!!... I-" he was about to continue when he was cut by a warm and deep kiss.

"No Shuichi... I'm the one who's sorry... I'm sorry for being the way I was with you... for not knowing how to apreciatte your kindness and for not having a way to prove how much I love you, for treating you so horribly and for making you suffer... for that, and many other things, I am sorry." Yuki said as he looked at Shuichi's face.

Shuichi smiled and looked back into golden eyes, caressing Yuki's face with one hand, "I've already forgiven you, Yuki... And all of that is in the past already... because now I know that this was our fate... Our fate was to be together no matter what... and no matter where you go, even if you run away from me... Fate will always bring us back together, like the first night we met here... and like this magical night in which fate repeats itself." Shuichi said as Yuki just embraced him and kissed him once again.

"Shuichi... let's go home." Yuki whispered as Shuichi nodded with a grin and they went back home, this time toghether. They forgot about everyone and everything and decided to start it all over again, not minding the media, not minding if later on they would be hated... and this time they both made sure that the most important thing wasn't left unsaid, those little three words that mean everything when it comes to loving someone... three words that can change the world in just one second.

_**"I LOVE YOU"**_

* * *

_Well people... that's the end for all of you! I want to thank **tammy-love** for inspiring me to do this and to a new friend that has just suscribed to and that is my friend **Shuichi**, thanks for being so awesome!_

_Anyhoo... well... this is the end, I'll be back soon enough when I get my pc! So please wait for me! I have a lot to catch up with TT..._

_Now please review and don't forget to leave me cookies!_

_Take care, everyone!_


End file.
